bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wrath of the Archdemon: Ares
Seu-Feng's Epic Does Seu-Feng's new appearance appeal to you? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:12, April 27, 2012 (UTC) It certainly appeals to Akisame XDXDXD Blankslate 19:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ahem Her HAND was initiating a PALM-HEEL strike to Caius' back (Do you know what a Palm Heel strike is? O.o). Can you please correct? xP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ...Can you please say so in a less harsh manner? Since i'm human, I misread and missed the "palm" part, and only saw heel for when I was posting. Thanks Blankslate 01:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :In Blank's defense, that attack is commonly called a simple palm strike, or palm thrust. Using palm and heel is very confusing when addressing a single attack, which is why martial arts teachers discourage the use of the term, myself included. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 01:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sei! :D Have you been reading WOTA any? What do you think of it if you have? :3 Blankslate 01:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :p I've been taught by my own Martial Artist teachers its called either Palm Heel/Palm Thrust, because its interchangeable so easily. I apologize for my stern attitude, Blank x.x The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) It's kay. Just don't ask me questions that are worded to make me feel stupid, even if it's unintentional. Just say so next time x.x Blankslate 01:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yes indeed, I'm enjoying your writing styles. It's similar to that of Arch, but with a unique flair, making it very interesting to read and see how your characters act. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 02:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Really? :D Thanks Sei, that means alot to hear coming from you ^_^ Blankslate 02:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) H-Hey hey hey! What about me?! :O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) He was talking about us silleh ^_^ Blankslate 02:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed. You two appear to have a natural roleplay chemistry, just like me and Ten. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 02:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) You really think so? :0 Blankslate 02:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I ain't wasting my words for lies, that's for sure, haha. --Silver-Haired Seireitou 03:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I honestly didn't think anyone would find my RPing appealing. This is a sure surprise, but not an unwelcome one for sure. Oi Demod, it seems we have a natural RPing flare we do XD Blankslate 03:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah well, I still like Arch's unpredictability myself, but I don't mind RP partnering with you in the slighest ^^ Which makes me wonder...I've RP'ed with Sentonara, Arch, Ash, Aha, Blank *a few others I can't remember the names at this time* the Doctor...but I have yet to RP with you, Sei, or Ten. O.O I must accomplish this! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :This week is terrible for me, because of final exams. But anytime after Wednesday next week, I'll be good to go. What might be interesting is a two-on-one match, you guys pit two characters against one of mine... maybe Seireitou? :< --Silver-Haired Seireitou 05:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sounds Epic! O.O I'd like it to make it pretty plausible *and reasonable* if we're just gonna do a "Fight" RP. Maybe my new Tenka character or my Hankami *shrugs* dunno...I might even throw my Bijounaga guy, Tome Kuugan and have him teamed up with my Tenka Character, who knows? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 13:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) And I always have wanted Akira Uchiwa to meet Seireitou >.> Blankslate 14:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :We can start the RP now. I can't promise I'll be able to reply in succession, because I am multi-tasking on some characters I wanted to get on article and studying for my finals, but I can throw some replies here and there, and then on Wednesday, I can reply much quicker. Do you guys know which characters you wanna use? --Silver-Haired Seireitou 16:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to use Akira Uchiwa and Shiroi Yoake, the latter probably won't do much fighting, but I like using Akira ^_^ Blankslate 16:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Meh, I don't know if I wanna use my Tenka Clan character yet, considering he's so incomplete x.x I'm thinking of bringing in Tome, considering I have yet to RP him and he's awesome :3 I might have the Reaper drop in just for the heck of watching x3 BTW Blank, I don't understand what happened in your last post...can you please give more space and description to both? o3o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Knowing how...? This is the first time Leon's combatted Soul Reapers. How could he know of her Shikai's ability? -_O The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:45, April 29, 2012 (UTC) There. It's fixed. Any other problems you see? Or can you post now? :0 Blankslate 21:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Pillars afalling Five GIANT pillars that is almost impossible to lift yourself from struck Caius, but he's still able to counterattack Love? O.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I thought they were pillars that would lock Love and Caius in that area and prevent either from escaping and battle in private. Lemme change it... Blankslate 02:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *romance music* Seu-Feng: "AKISAME!!!!!" -translate- "I LOVE YOU!!!!!" DX Akisame peeps eye open: -whisper- Yes! Blankslate 01:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) No Reaction Caius...did not even react to the several waves of actions taken place on his body x.x The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Sad Theme The futile tactics of the seasoned fighters are no match for the centuries of battle-hardened veterans and immensely powerful forces at work here >: The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Look on the bright side! Theres.....oh wait. Nevermind :< Blankslate 22:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Its on! The BAD ASSES have stepped onto the playing field! >:] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC) And they're about to take on OTHER badasses XDXDXD Blankslate 03:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Another point You messed up somewhere with Ultharon...I don't know what he did to Kensei cause he did two things while Kensei had his grip still on him? O.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I thought his hand was grasping Ultharon's wrist, and he did the other move pretty quickly so.... 0: More description for Caius... Could you add some description on how he managed to fire his "Superman" Cero at Ikkaku while parring and clashing blades against him? I'd just like to see more beef on his end o3o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) There. Blankslate 04:18, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion I think we should divide the field of battle, like what Arch and I do. It might make a lot more smaller divides, but at least we can concentrate on one particular area after another. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 15:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Insulting Vasto Lordes Is not a good idea >.> The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Raiken loves it ^_^ Blankslate 23:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Tickles? You do realize just how powerful Kyosei Yashi is, right? Blankslate 00:13, May 14, 2012 (UTC) If used on a Unshielded Hollow's body, yes, it would do more than "tickle". But Rana's Hierro is quite capable of stopping straight on sword strikes with her bare hands, so a concussive force with the power of a train wouldn't stop her entirely. She is, after all, a Vasto Lorde Arrancar. o3o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I never said I wanted it to stop her. I'm just irked that the signature ability of my most powerful good guy character was shrugged off as if it was nothing ;=; Blankslate 00:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) .n. I sorry....its not like we're getting into the fight so soon though, so I thought most of his preliminary strikes on her person would be just surfaced rather than actually damaging. I'll try to get some pointers for him when I can ^3^ if you promise to end the snarkiness and make him more of a badass -3- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Iz okay ^^ Kyosei Yashi's power can't be restrained, so it's the same freight train equivilant blast every time. Lemme fix my last post real quick :P Blankslate 01:18, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadows? Its storming over the Soul Society...how can there be a abundance of shadows around for Raiken to use? I mean, he can improvise momentarily with lightning strikes, but that's going to remain instaneous and near unknowable at best. And they're in the middle of the air. Dictating from what I saw from how Shunsui's "Shadow Step" game works, Starrk wasn't casting any shadows useable when he was at high altitude. I'm not mad or anything, I just wanna know the facts. ^^; The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) .....It's.....It's storming? :< I was under the assumption that it was day time and that they were on the ground.... Blankslate 02:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) She was launched into the ground by Kyosei Yashi...from the air...and he was standing in the middle of the air when she threw that slab of debris that exploded...in the air. And I mentioned earlier that it was storming, didn't I? -facepalms- I should've made it thunder and lightning to get the bigger picture x.x But still, they're in the middle of the air, so shadows would almost be nigh irrelevant because the altitude they're at. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) No actually. When this fight started, Raiken and Rana were in the Rukongai. When he used Kyosei Yashi, he propelled her forward, not upwards x.x And no. No where in Ares have we stated that it's storming :p Blankslate 02:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Mutilated Body...Parallel? Isn't this how Freezer looked when he got himself delimbed and then had the planet of Namek blow up on him? O.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) The irony is quite thick if I do say so myself X3 Your post, I want Yama-ji to react o3o Blankslate 00:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Scary o.o ...when old, composed badasses laugh in the face of absolute danger! XD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I was a little freaked out by his reaction too honestly XD Blankslate 01:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Bankai Aftermath Phrases Love: Its on nooooow, motherf***er! Rose: I feel like playing a song on your bones...while singing to the sound of your screams of agony! Tengen: Feel Lucky, Punk! Hachigen: YOU STOLE MY SANDWITCH! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ultharon: Get on my level bitches. *hollow manipulation attack* Blankslate 22:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ultharon: I have an army. Yamamoto: We have Furuidensho. Ultharon: o.o Yamamoto: Yeah! :D Blankslate 04:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) We're back! Shin'en: And...*sees the Soul Society in smoke and under siege* the fu-?! Hando: This is where you grew up and trained first? Shin'en: *fumes* Those bastards....couldn't even keep it nice and peaceful for my triumphant, joyous return?! Hando: *cups hands over eyes, peering over* Hey, I think that ugly guy is killing your sensei... Shin'en: *unleashes Shikai* DIEEEEEEE!!!!! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Ultharon: *drunk voice with beer in hand* Hey man....you finally *hiccup* got here to the...parties....Man, it was...it was so deep...Blankslate 04:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC)